What Do you want
by carolinaheart
Summary: Under construction, major changes, 1st two chapters remain the same.I'm still going to use the reviewer's ideas it's just gonna take a little longer. A story about Harm and Mac getting together. Starts off with a cute memory for both Harm and Mac.
1. Sitting on the Swings

Disclaimers: I don't own JAG  
  
Title: What do you want?  
  
I was sitting in my apartment just thinking back to when I was a little girl: (flash back to Mac at 10)  
  
"Hey Sarah." My friend Alex called.  
  
"Hey Alex let's go to the park."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We were sitting on the swings talking about what we would do when we grow up and what we wanted.  
  
"Sarah, what do you want?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what do you want your life to be like in 25 years?" Alex said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I know what I want. You know what Sarah I'm gonna' be famous. I'll be rich. I'll have two dogs Sandy and Rover. I'll have two children a boy named Tommy and a girl named Elizabeth. My husband will be wonderful. He'll buy me everything I want. What do you want Sarah?"  
  
"I think Alex that I want to be strong. So strong no one can hurt me. I don't have to be rich and famous. I don't want to be poor. I want to marry the love of my life. He'll be handsome, he'll always be there for me, he would fallow me every where, and he would do anything for me. I'd do anything for him. We would travel the world go to places like Paris and maybe even Japan. We would have at least two children. We would be madly in love and best friends, but most important he would be a marine. Like my uncle Mat."  
  
"I thought you didn't know what you wanted, Sarah?"  
  
"I guess I do Alex maybe one day our dreams will come true you'll have your rich husband and I'll have my handsome marine." I smiled at the thought.  
  
"Maybe" Alex said. We got up and went back to our own homes.  
  
(Present) Now that I think back to that comment I think I have found what I wanted when I was ten. Besides the fact that he's not a marine Harm is the someone I had dreamed about since I was ten. I've had what I wanted in my sight for so long I just have to take the chance to go for it. Maybe he is willing to take that chance or maybe I'm just dreaming. 


	2. Taking Off

Harm's POV  
  
I was just thinking about when I was ten. My main goal was finding my father and ditching Frank. I didn't like him; I thought he was trying to replace my dad. No could do that. Now that I think about it I realize that he put up with a lot from me. I have to thank him some time.  
  
I remember one day, my friend Bobby and I were out watching planes take off from an air strip. We were talking about what our lives would be like.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Harm, in 25 years what do you think you'll be doing?" Bobby asked.  
  
"That's obvious Bobby, I'm going to fly planes just like my dad. I'm going to be the best pilot there is. What about you?"  
  
"I think that maybe I'll be a pilot too, or maybe a movie director that would be cool."  
  
"I guess it would. You'd be famous and I'd be the best pilot that ever flew for the Navy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Harm do you think you'll ever get married?"  
  
"Of course not, why would I want to? I'd have my planes, besides that I need nothing else!"  
  
"Well, if you did what would the girl be like that you married Harm?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I was getting frustrated; my best friend was talking to me about marriage. We were ten years old, the kid was scaring me.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you about my dream girl. She has got to be a good cook, and look good. Those are the only two qualities I demand." Bobby said.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can play along. The woman I marry has got to be strong, and a good cook. She has to be able to except my love for flying. And most of all she will despise all marines because that is the worst branch of military there is! But I'm telling you now Bobby, I will never need a woman in my life that's for sure!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. You'll see."  
  
"I don't believe you Harm. My older brother Tom says that every guy is going to need a girl at some point. He says it's inevitable. No exception!"  
  
"Well you've met the exception!" I said, and that was the end of our conversation.  
  
{Present}  
  
I didn't know how wrong I was. Here nearly 28 years later, I desperately need one woman, Sarah Mackenzie. The only thing is that I need her in my life so badly that I won't allow myself to tell her how I feel. If I did it could ruin a friendship that I prize. And the fact that I won't allow myself to tell her is tearing me up inside. 


	3. Mac's Old Friend

Mac was sitting in her living room watching nothing in particular when there was a knock on her door.  
"Coming," she said as she got up off her sofa. She cautiously opened the door. "Do I know you?"  
"Oh, come on Sarah don't tell me you do not remember me!" Mac stared at the woman with a blank expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry I don't think I know you."  
"Sarah it's me, Alexandria Rain. We used to sit in the park together when we were ten."  
"Alex wow, come on in. It's been a long time." Mac stated as she opened the door for her old friend.  
"Yeah what's it been 20 years?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah that's a long time." Mac said closing the door behind her old friend. As they walked to the couch in her apartment Mac asked "How did you know where to find me? I mean we lost contact with each other twenty years ago."

"It wasn't too hard. My husband and I actually just moved here. My husband and I both felt like we needed to look up old childhood friends who we'd heard lived in this area." Alex responded. "But enough about that I want to know where's that handsome marine you were supposed to fall madly in love with?" Alex teased. She was referring to the conversation the two friends had sitting on the swings when they were ten.  
"Well, there is no marine." Mac laughed as she went into the kitchen for two glasses of water. _In fact it's a naval officer that I'm in love with._ Mac thought to herself. "What about you. Do you have that rich husband, two kids, and two dogs?" Mac yelled from the kitchen.  
"Actually Sarah I do, well I have the two kids and two dogs. Tommy and Elizabeth are my eight year old twins, and our dogs, Sandy and Rover are black labs."  
"At least one of us got what we wanted." Mac said as she came back into the room.  
"Don't worry Sarah. You'll find your handsome marine."  
"No I won't." Mac stated. Alex noticed that the expression on her face had changed drastically.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because, I've fallen in love with a naval officer." Mac answered, and at that moment she thought about the naval officer in question.  
"Oh, really I never thought that you Ms. "There's nothing better than the marine core" would fall in love with a naval officer."

"Well it happened Alex, I don't know how but I have an idea of when but it happened." Mac stated as she cast her eyes downward and ran her finger around the top of the glass.

"Well then where is he? Are you engaged? Do you plan on having kids? Oh, when's the wedding? Am I invited?" Alex asked in one breath.  
_Just like old times Alex always jumping to conclusions._ Mac thought before she responded. "Alex, please, first of all we aren't engaged and probably never will be. Second, he doesn't even know how I feel about him, and we have never dated." Mac said regretfully.  
"Well, Sarah, how do you know that you're in love with him?"  
_Yeah Sarah how do you know? _The annoying pessimistic voice in her head asked. "We have been working together for seven years, and he has become my best friend." Mac said as she thought about the qualities that made Harm her best friend. "Anyway enough with my love life, what have you been doing the past twenty years?"  
"Well two years after college I met my husband Robert. A year later we got married. I am a journalist and he flies commercial jets."  
"That is great. How are your kids?" Mac said longingly. _Well maybe if you had gotten off your six and did something you would have had kids by now Sarah. _Another voice stated.  
"Tommy and Elizabeth always end up in trouble. I don't know how they do it. I am always getting a call from the school telling me that they've done something. What about you? What have you been up to?"  
"Well I might as well tell you the whole story. We stopped talking the same time I started drinking. When I was seventeen I ran away from home. At eighteen I got married to my boyfriend Chris. He was then put into jail and by that time I was an alcoholic. My Uncle Matt came and he helped me to dry out when I was nineteen. Then I joined the marines, went to college then law school, and then ended up at JAG, nothing really exciting. It's just my life story." Mac said.  
"What happened to your husband Chris?" Alex asked.  
"He's dead."  
"That must be hard having a dead husband."  
"Not as hard as it would have been if I had actually loved him around the time he was killed." Mac said. She preferred not to go into the details of Chris' death.  
Alex and Mac sat in silence for thirty minuets before either of them spoke.  
"You should come to our house and visit some time. I would really like you to meet the kids. Tommy would love to hear about the Marines, and you could show Elizabeth there is more to being a girl than just wearing dresses. For some reason she doesn't believe me." Alex said.  
"I think I will, maybe this weekend."  
"I should get going. It was really nice to see you again Sarah." Alex said getting up and heading to the door.  
"It was nice seeing you too." Mac closed the door on her old friend.


	4. Harm's Old Friend

AN:By the way I forgot to tell you the time line of this story. It takes place during season 8 after Family business when they get rid of Lt. Singer. This story ignores everything after that.

Harm was sitting in his apartment playing his guitar when there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming." He said as he went to open his door. He opened it to find an old friend of his standing on the other side of the door.  
"Hey Harm." The man on the other side said.  
"Robert James, what are you doing here?" Harm asked, he was completely taken aback by the fact that his old childhood friend was standing outside his door.  
"It's good to see you too Harmon." Bobby said sarcastically. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Harm opened the door wide enough for Bobby to get through. Harm had not seen or heard from his old friend in nearly twenty-eight years. To say that Harm was surprised to see Bobby would be an understatement. Shortly after their conversation out in the field next to an air strip Bobby and his family had moved away and the two young boys, now men, lost contact with one another.

"Well it's good to see you I just never thought I'd see Bobby James standing in front of my door. Do you want something to drink?" Harm asked his guest.

"No I'm fine," Bobby said as he sat down on the couch.  
"So how has your life been Bobby?" Harm said as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down in a chair across from Bobby.  
"It's been pretty good Harm. I even got married. What about you Harm?" Bobby said sitting down on Harm's sofa.  
"It's been as well as can be expected. After the Academy I became a pilot like I said I would."  
"That's great. So ,has any woman been able to tame the infamous Harmon Rabb Jr.?"  
"Not yet.." Harm asked Bobby.  
"What about you, Robert, how has life treated you?"  
"Well I am married to a wonderful woman. We have eight year old twins and two dogs."  
"Did you become a director or what? I haven't seen your name on any movies lately." Harm teased.  
"No, Harm, I didn't. I fly commercial airplanes. But, I am pretty wealthy."  
"No need to be modest Bobby." Harm joked.  
"Anyway, after college I bought some stock. Turns out the company did really well so I sold half of my stock options and bought some more stock."  
"So you invest your money. I should do that too." Harm said.  
"You should. Enough about my life, I came to see how you've been doing. You're a hard man to track down Rabb."  
"Well I'm still in the Navy, but I don't fly anymore. I crashed into the flight deck one night killing my RIO. After that the doctors told me I suffered from night blindness. So afterwards I went to law school and now I work at JAG. About eight years after the accident I found out I only had blurry vision that was fixed with laser eye surgery."  
"Did you go back to flying?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah I did. I was too old; the other pilots gave me the call-sign Pappy." Harm laughed.  
"How old were you?"  
"Thirty-five."  
"Oh so that wasn't too long ago then was it?" Bobby said.  
"Two years ago. I still fly though. Last May I did my six month quals out on a carrier. I also decided to dump the F-14 into the water."  
"How did you do that Harm?"  
"I was trying to get back in time for my best friend's wedding. There was a storm but, me being me; I thought I could make it. It didn't work out. My RIO and I had to punch out. I almost died of hypothermia."  
"I take it you didn't make it to the wedding?"  
"Her fiancé canceled the wedding indefinitely." Harm said.  
"Oh wow. Wait a minuet, this friend is a woman?"  
"Yes, we work together at JAG. We have for a while now."  
"Okay I think I see where this is headed. Your best friend, who happens to be a female, is engaged. You try to make it back to her wedding. You crash and your friend is devastated. So your friend's fiancé cancels the wedding. Think that a four letter word is involved in here somewhere." Bobby concluded.

"Believe what ever you want to Bobby."

"Oh, I am. You know Harm you should really come over to the house some time. I think it would be good for you to see what you're missing by just sitting by as your "friend" goes on with her life." Bobby said.

"I know very well what I'm missing out on and I am getting on with my life." Harm stated.

"Uh huh. I see that your getting on very nicely it's Saturday night and you are sitting here home alone. You really are moving on." Bobby said.

"If you're going to criticize me about my life decisions you can leave Bobby." Harm said seriously.

"Look Harm I didn't mean to criticize you. What I meant was that I think it would be nice if you came over for a visit. Maybe when you meet my wife Alex she can think of one of her many single friends to set you up with." Bobby said with a smile on his face.

"You're going to try and set me up?" Harm questioned. He did not like the idea of going out on a blind date besides he knew very well who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was just the problem of finding a way to tell her.

"Why not? It will be good for you and I know you'd have fun." Bobby said.

"Fine I'll come over in two weeks. I've got something to do next week so I'll see you then." Harm said as he got up.

Following his actions Bobby said, "Here is my address and phone number if you need to get in contact with me."

"It was nice seeing you again," Harm said as he ushered Bobby to the door.

"Same goes for you Rabb. I'll see you soon. Good night Harm," Bobby said as he walked out the door.

Harm closed the door and went to bed the whole night dreaming of "his marine."


	5. Our Friends

Robert had walked into his recently purchased house with boxes still out half unpacked. He went into the kitchen to look for his wife to tell her about his evening with his old friend Harm.

"Hey Alex I'm home." Rob said as he went to kiss his wife. "Where are Lizzy and Tommy?"

"They are in bed. I have to tell you about my friend that I went to see the other day." Alex said as she turned around to face her husband.

"Oh really, maybe we can set her up with my friend." Rob suggested.

"I don't know if Sarah would like that, besides she just needs a little push in the right direction." Alex said as she pulled her husband into the living area furnished with only a red love seat, the rest of the furniture would be coming within the week.

"Oh too bad, he really needs the distraction." Rob said pulling Alex on to the love seat next to him. He lifted his arm for Alex to lean onto his chest.

"Anyway, Sarah hasn't had the best life. She claims that she has found the love of her life, but I don't know what to believe. She is supposed to be coming over on Saturday so we should finish unpacking as soon as possible. I want her to meet the kids and see the house." Alex said.

"Well Harm, the friend I went to see just has to get over his best friend who has obviously moved on with her life. From the way he tells it, it sounds like he has given up on finding love. So, I thought that maybe you could fix him up with one of your friends." Rob told his wife.

"He sounds like he needs to have someone that will lift him up out of the gutter. This Harm guy needs to get over himself as well as his best friend. I know the perfect person to set him up with." Alex said.

"Who?" Rob asked.

"Well my friend Ally she is very perky she will definitely cheer him up."

"I don't know Alex; I don't think that Harm needs someone too perky."

"Rob, you've met Ally and you thought she was nice." Alex said remembering when they came down to DC the first time to look for a house.

"Maybe you're right," Rob admitted.

"I know I'm right," Alex said.


	6. Cool Pretty Marine

Saturday morning Mac was doing her hair in the mirror. She was getting ready to go spend the day at her friend Alex's house. _Why did you agree to this? _ One of the many voices, which she could usually tell the difference between but now they all sounded like one, in her head. _Because you know it will be good for you, _another small voice piped up in her head.

"Will you all just shut up?" Mac said out loud. "Oh my god I'm going crazy. You need to get out with real people Mackenzie." With that said Mac grabbed a pair of tennis shoes to put on.

When she arrived at the James residence she hesitantly got out of the car and went to the front door. She raised her hand to knock but before she could do so the door swung open. A young girl with curly fiery red hair and fierce green eyes opened the door. She smiled sweetly up at Mac. "Hi," she said.

Mac raised one eyebrow as if to question if this was normal for the eight year old, Mac assumed to be Lizzy, to open the door.

"Mommy," Lizzy yelled, "There's a very pretty lady with brown hair and brown eyes at the door."

Mac blushed at the comment Lizzy made.

"I'm coming Lizzy," Alex said as she rushed to the door before her daughter started to describe what Mac was wearing.

"Sarah you made it, come in," Alex said as she gently moved her daughter to the side to let Mac in.

"Hi Alex, this has to be the strangest way I have ever seen a door being answered." Mac said as she walked over the threshold of the door. "Your house is very lovely."

"Thanks. We actually just finished putting everything in its place. It is truly amazing how fast Rob and I were able to get all of this fixed up with Lizzy and Tommy running around." Alex said as she ushered Mac into the now fully furnished living area. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, water please."

"I'll be right back."

Mac sat down on the unoccupied love seat and looked at the spacious living area. It really was a nice house. She was thinking about what it would have been like if Mic hadn't canceled the wedding when a young boy with the same fierce green eyes as his sister walked into the room.

"Hi are you Mommy's friend who is a marine?" The boy asked.

_Children you've got to love them they always get right to the point. _Mac thought. "Yes I am. My name is Sarah and you must be Tommy." Mac said to the young boy.

Tommy sat down next to Mac on the love seat.

"So you are a real marine?" Tommy asked again he was still in awe that his mother had a friend who was so 'cool.'

"You can't be a marine you are too pretty to be one." Lizzy said as she walked into the room and squeezed in on the other side of Mac.

"Yes I'm a real marine and thank you very much for the comment Lizzy but you can be pretty and still be a marine." Mac said.

Alex walked into the room with a glass of water and sat across from the three people on the love seat. She handed the water to Mac.

"As you can see Lizzy is quite blunt. She will tell you exactly how she feels about things." Alex said.

"That's not bad is it Mommy?" Lizzy asked truly concerned that there was something she had done wrong.

"No, I don't think it is. I think that it's good that you speak your mind Lizzy." Mac said to the eight year old. She envied the fact that she knew how to speak her mind without worrying about what someone would say.

"Mac's right sweetie there is nothing wrong with that." Alex said.

By the end of the day Lizzy and Tommy had become very attached to the 'cool pretty marine,' and Mac had gotten attached to them. When she got home that evening all Mac could think about was how good it would feel to be a mother of any child.


	7. Attitude changes

Monday morning Mac arrived at JAG Headquarters early, something that was normal for her. She went to her office and began to work through some of the numerous piles of files that had begun to stack up on her desk. She looked out of her office window and into the bullpen to see Harriet Sims-Roberts and Bud Roberts arriving. She watched as Harriet walked to her desk and as Bud walked to his office. Even when the two were showing no affection for each other on the outside, a person could easily see that the two were still in love after five years of marriage. _I want that one day. _Mac thought to herself. _You could have it if you do something about it. _Another voice inside of Mac's head chimed in. Mac's thoughts then wondered to her day she had spent with her old friend Alex and her two children, Tommy and Lizzy. By the end of the evening they had dubbed her the 'cool, pretty, marine.' Mac smiled at the memory of the two children.

Harm watched from the doorway as Mac's features lit up. _I wonder what she is thinking about, _Harm thought. The tough marine looked as though she was in a day dream and Harm did not want to interrupt it. He turned to leave when Mac finally came back to earth and noticed him turning away.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked Harm. She wasn't accusing him; it was just a simple question out of pure curiosity.

"Long enough to know that you were daydreaming about something." Harm said as he invited himself in closing the door behind him, and sitting in one of the chairs across from Mac's desk.

Mac raised one eyebrow, "I wasn't day dreaming Harm."

"Oh really? Then what was that expression you had on your face then?" Harm asked.

"I was just thinking about my weekend, not daydreaming, just thinking. Something you should try doing." She added the last comment as a joke. She knew very well that Harm could think he was actually quite smart.

"Oh was your weekend interesting?" He asked.

"Not really, I spent Saturday at an old friend's house and her two children." Mac responded.

"Uh-hu," Harm said, "did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had fun. It was interesting being around two eight year olds who are totally different from one another." Mac said.

"Sounds like you had fun,"

"Yeah I did. You know Harm, I promised to take little AJ to the carnival this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to come?" Mac said. She was hoping that he would say yes. Mac always loved to watch Harm interact with children because he acted so much like a child himself when he was with them. She knew that he would make a great father some day. In fact she secretly hoped that one day Harm would be the father of her children.

"I would love to Mac, but I have a previous engagement." Harm answered.

Mac's face slightly fell when he responded._ You know he probably has a date. Any woman would love to go to dinner with him; he was a very handsome man,_ Mac thought. "Of course you do Harm, I wasn't thinking," Mac said as she bent her head down.

Harm heard the change in Mac's voice and he could also see the change in her mood on her face. "Mac..." Harm started but was interrupted by Mac.

"Harm, I understand really I do. Now if you would please leave, Commander, I have some work that I need to do. They don't pay me to sit around and talk with ex-fighter pilots turned lawyer all day," Mac said.

Harm slowly stood up and walked to the door. He looked back to see Mac bent over an open file marking a page. He walked out of the door and into his own office. _I wonder what set Mac off so quickly._ Harm thought as he got to work on his on cases.

Mac worked alone in her office until lunch when she only left her office to get something from the break room to eat. Harm on the other hand, sat outside and ate with Sturgis.

"Sturgis I don't know what happened," Harm told his friend as the two sat down at a table and bench. "One minuet we are talking and joking around like we normally do, and the next she refers to me as 'Commander.' The only time she refers to me by rank is when she's mad or annoyed with me."

"And you can't think of anything you said that may have offended her?" Sturgis asked. He was often Harm's confidant when it came to situations with Mac.

"Nothing," Harm said exasperated as he picked a fork full of salad off of his plate and put it into his mouth.

"Well what were you talking about before she changed?"

"She had asked if I would go to the carnival with her and little AJ." Harm said.

"And what did you say?" Sturgis asked.

"I told her I had a previous engagement on Saturday, which I do." Harm said.

Sturgis rolled his eyes as he thought about how dense his friend could be. Do not get him wrong, Sturgis knew that Harm was a smart man, at times even brilliant— but he'd never admit that to Harm— however when it came to his relationship with Mac, Harm was slow and oblivious to how Mac felt. "Did you tell her what kind of plans you have for Saturday?" Sturgis asked.

"Well no, I didn't have time to. In fact the minuet I finished saying I couldn't go her whole attitude towards me changed. Then she kicked me out." Harm said.

"And you have no clue why she kicked you out?" Sturgis said sarcastically. He was on the verger of bursting into fits of laughter.

"No I don't" Harm said truly troubled. Anyone could see how distressed he was about having Mac's attitude towards him change.

"Well Harm, I'll let you figure that out on your own." Sturgis said as he picked up his trash and headed inside leaving a very confused Harm sitting alone at the table.

Mac's attitude towards Harm didn't get any better as the week went on. In fact as it came closer and closer to Saturday her attitude became worse, and Harm had no clue why. _At least I have Saturday to look forward to. Maybe the weekend will calm her down a bit and we can talk. _Harm thought as he walked out of JAG headquarters on Friday evening.

AN: I'm not quite sure exactly where to go from here. I have an idea of what to do but any suggestions would be helpful. I love reviews both good and bad. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


	8. Lunch wih Bobby

AN:Sorry it took so long school has started and it sucks what can I say?

Harm pulled up to Bobby's house and got out of the car. As he walked up to the door, Harm thought of how he would like to own a house like Bobby's one day. _My house will be a lot like this. A house that is big enough for a couple of kids and maybe a dog. Of course my wife, hopefully Mac, would have to agree. Who are you kidding Rabb? You know that that is only a fantasy. Sarah MacKenzie would never marry you Rabb._

Harm rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. He listened to the footsteps of someone coming to answer the door.

The door opened wide to a smiling young red head girl with green eyes staring at Harm. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, I think I'm looking for your daddy. Is he here?" Harm asked the little girl.

"Yup, he's outside in the back I'll get him." The little girl walked through the house and to the back door, which could be clearly seen from the front door.

Robert came inside behind his young daughter and followed her to the front door. "Harm," he said. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me Bobby. This is a nice place you've got here." Harm said as he stepped over the threshold of the house and into the foyer.

"Thanks, Alex did all of the decorating. Thank God for her. Right now she is out picking up tickets for a theater production we are going to see next weekend. A friend of hers had four tickets but now she can't go so she offered them to us. Of course now we don't know of any other couple who would be willing to go, and we can't just let them go to waste." Bobby said as he led Harm outside to the back where his two children had resumed their playing.

"Sounds interesting. What kind of production is it?" Harm asked sitting down in one of the lawn chairs that had be put out earlier.

"I think it is a play, or maybe she said a ballet. Anyway I don't know. It will just be good to get away from the twins. They have been something lately." Bobby said as he flipped a hamburger on the grill.

"You know I think I know a couple who share your pain and would love to go out to a theater production." Harm said thinking fondly of his friends Bud and Harriet Roberts.

"Really, hmm. Will you talk to them about it for me and let me know."

"Sure I'll call them this afternoon I'm sure they will be ecstatic. If they want the tickets how will I get them before next weekend?" Harm asked.

"I'll come by your office and drop them off." Bobby said as he took the food off of the grill. He looked out into his yard and watched his children play for a little while before he called them in for lunch.

"You have beautiful children Bobby." Harm said as he too watched the children running around the yard, longing for the day when he would watch his own kids play outside.

"Thanks. They are a lot like their mother though." Bobby said as he put the plate of hamburgers on the table. "Lizzy, Tommy come and eat."

The two children ran to the table and sat down to plates that had been fixed for them.

Harm watched the two children devour the hamburgers. "Did you want something to eat Harm?" Bobby asked as he went back to the grill to take the chicken off.

"No thanks I'm a vegetarian." Harm stated.

Bobby brought the plate of chicken over to the table and sat down next to Harm. "So how's it been going lately? Told that friend of yours you love her yet?"

"No Bobby and she is just a friend nothing more than that. We have been through a lot but nothing will change the status of our friendship. So don't try." Harm said hoping that the words he was saying were not true.

"Yeah right and I own the Ritz Carlton in New York." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Really, can I stay there free a couple of nights?" Harm said.

"I'm serious Harm you need to tell her how you feel or you'll always be looking back and wondering what could have been." Bobby said.

At that moment Tommy decided to add to strike a conversation with Harm. "I know a marine." Tommy stated.

"Really?" Harm questioned. _Thank God for children and their impulsive timing. _ Harm thought.

"Yup. She is soooooooooo cool." Tommy said as he put a chip in his mouth.

"And she is really pretty too. She said the girls can do anything boys can do." Lizzy interjected.

"She also said the marines rule and the Navy druels." Tommy said smiling.

Bobby looked at his son and thought_ He did not just say that_.

"She did?" Harm asked fascinated by the woman that the two children were talking about.

"Yup," both children said.

"Well I think that you've been taught wrong." Harm told the two children. He watched as the little girls face changed.

"Why?" Tommy said, saying what his sister was thinking.

"Well because I'm in the Navy and I happen to know for a fact that the Navy rules." Harm said sinking down to the children's level of thought.

"You're in the Navy?" Tommy asked wide eyed.

"Yes I am. I also fly planes every now and then." Harm knew he had the boy hooked.

"Harm you are confusing my children." Bobby laughed as he watched the wheels turn in his daughter's head.

"Well they need to be taught the truth or they will grow up thinking that the Marines are better." Harm stated in a childish voice.

"Yes and that is why Navy men are so good at admitting their feelings." Bobby said hitting a nerve.

Harms face turned from one of playfulness to one of seriousness in less than a second. Bobby had taken it too far. "I think it is time for me to go home. I have some briefs I need to work on." Harm said standing up and heading out the gate. "I'll call you about the tickets tomorrow." Harm said as he looked back at the scene of a father and his two children sitting down for lunch. He then turned and walked out of the gate and to his car and drove home in silence.


End file.
